Venturian Battle: Vanquished
Venturian Battle: Vanquished is a cinematic adaptation of Venturian Battle: Season Six. Synopsis A church in Venture City is bombed by Saad Ayman Nein, who reveals his intentions to a priest; to destroy all of western culture in Venture City, so that his religion, the Oracles of the True King. The police arrive at the site, with Nien mysteriously disappearing into thin air. Meanwhile, the Skullcru, another terrorist organization, attacks a construction site. After a long and heated chase, the Jacob Knights are able to stop the Skullcru, but not before collateral damage occurs. Chrischaan al Vallahudda, the leader of Skullcru, is secretly inside of a bucket wheel excavator, and almost crushes the Jacob Knights. However, Prisco uses an explosive he stole from the construction site to destroy the excavator. Proud of himself for stopping the attack, Prisco is brought down to earth when he realizes that he just killed Vallahudda in the process. Robert Jacob claims that Prisco isn't any better than the Skullcru for killing Vallahudda, and formally leaves the Jacob Knights. Robert tells a friend from college, Barnett Felix, about the incident, with him suggesting that they form their own team to stop violence in Venture City. A news report covering the church bombing is broadcast, with Robert deciding that they need to get new recruits immediately. Barnett and his father, Bernard, join the cause, with Robert devising a name - Venturecru. Suspicious activity at the Venture City Airport leads to the Venturecru investigating. Bernard goes into the bathroom, and finds two men entering a stall. Bernard believes them to be some of the suspicious figures, and eavesdrops them. He hears about their plan to assassinate the president of Venturia, Robin Jaycee. Bernard is found, and he flees. The Vepturians realize their cover has been blown, and proceed to cause a shooting at the airport. Robert and Barnett, using tasers, are able to stop the shooting without killing any of the spies. Later that day, two flights are mysteriously cancelled, with Robert qualifying this as "suspicious". Him and Barnett are able to board the plane before it leaves the airport, where they discover several figures, all looking the same. The figures then open fire, with Robert realizing that this is an exception to his philosophy of "no killing", and proceeds to stun one of the terrorists, and steals his assault rifle, killing a large portion of them. The surviving three proceed to overpower Robert, and almost stab him in the heart with a knife. However, Barnett is able to save him by beating them with a crowbar. Robert, believing they've saved the flight, then get in a crash with the other plane, destroying the cockpit. Robert and Barnett, miraculously surviving the explosion, use a grapple gun to get to the second plane. The duo find the second plane to be empty, and enter the pilot's seat to find Saad Ayman Nein. Nein claims that they're too late, and jumps out of the plane, using the last inflatable life raft. Robert, checking his surroundings, tries different destinations on autopilot. Eventually, they find one that leads them out of the city limits and into a mostly uninhabited area. The two of them are able to use a crate with a net on it as a makeshift parachute, and save the larger areas of the city from destruction. During president Robin Jaycee's inaugural speech, Saad Ayman Nein plans to assassinate him. However, his plans are thwarted by the Venturecru, with them gaining even more attention. However, they are also heavily criticized for not bringing Nein to justice. Saad Ayman Nein realizes this, and decides to exploit it. After robbing a bank, Nein hires the Vepturegeng as mercenaries to help in his planned conflict between Venturia and Al-Maya. Category:Movies Category:Venture Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venturian Battle Category:Animation